Stuck with You
by Trust You Forever
Summary: Kagome and Sango have been best friends forever. Since their birth, husbands have been chosen for them to marry. Now that they are seventeen, they will see them, and live with them for the rest of their lives. Is this for better, or worse? R&R!Chapter 3
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Summary: Kagome and Sango have been best friends forever. Since their birth, husbands have been chosen for them to marry. Now that they are seventeen, they will see them, and live with them for the rest of their lives. Is this for better, or worse?  
  
Stuck with You  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kagome listened with boredom to her mothers voice. She knew what was happening. It was her seventeenth birthday, the same day that she dreaded for the past week. For her birthdays were suppose to be a day of celebrations and smiles. Kagome wasn't smiling. How could she? Her soon to be Husband would show up any minute to take her away from her family.  
  
"Now Kagome. This is a nice man from what I've heard. I know that your nervous about meeting him, but you know we've been setting this up for you ever since you were born-" Her mother continued.  
  
Laying her head down on the table, Kagome jerked her head upright to hear softly. "I'll get it mom!" Shakily, Kagome stood up and hustled to the door. Her hand gently grasped the knob and turned it. "Sango!" They both reached for each other and pulled into a deep hug. Being friends for practically forever will do that to you.  
  
"Kagome I just got the news, and rushed over here as soon as possible!" Sango gripped the back of her shirt and let go. "I'll be in the same position in about a week, and I'm already like you!"  
  
They both backed away and laughed about why they were so nervous. "He might be nice.but still I just don't know-"  
  
"-Now Kagome! I've told you your father and I wouldn't put up with some horrible creature to be your Husband. You should be excited. Go wash up, he'll be here in a bit." Her mother said sternly as she glanced at her clock. Kagome wiped her face and grabbed Sangos hand before dashing up the stairs to her room.  
  
***  
  
"I haven't seen your room this clean in ages." Sango said as they reached Kagome's room. Everything had been neatly tucked in a corner or drawer. Sango had been used to clothes, bras, shoes, anything covering the floors. "Yeah. Mom wants it perfect for the you know who." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Speaking of that, I wonder what he looks like." Sango looked out the window with dreamy eyes. "Maybe he's like Hojo. Haven't you seen his latest picture in Bishounen Weekly? That's who I hope my husband will be like." Kagome took a quick look at her friend who was sprawled out on her bed in a daze.  
  
"I don't think mine will be like that. You've got to be kidding, but I have wondered the past few nights." Kagome tsk'd her friend for thinking so much about looks. "His personality better be good. I'm not putting up with some jerk."  
  
Kagome hushed herself as she soon heard her mom yell up the stairs for her. "Okay! I'll be right there!" Kagome yelled back. She ran towards the door before she turned back around and gave Sango a wavering look.  
  
"Go! And hurry back up here to tell me what he's like!" Sango made movements with her hands to tell her to get going.  
  
Kagome bustled down, almost tripping on a few steps before reaching the hallway to the front door. She turned to corner and saw a tall looking man staring down at the ground. Kagome couldn't look at his eyes, but noticed two fuzzy looking ears stick out at the top of his Silverish long hair.  
  
Kagome smiled, she wanted to feel them, but declined the offer. Steadily she paced herself and appeared infront of the boy. Making a loud sigh, Kagome reached her hand out.  
  
It took the mysterious boy a few seconds before he grabbed it and let go very quickly. He took his eyes off the ground and placed them on her, it felt to her as if she wasn't perfect for him. He nodded to himself, muttered a few words and walked to other way out to his car.  
  
"Well, come on." He said as he noticed she wasn't walking next to him.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right there." Kagome stuttered as ran up the stairs to find Sango. Going in a hallway, she finally found her. She was sticking her head in the window. "Wow." Was all that came out.  
  
"Ugh! Sango! I'm leaving and you don't," Kagome was trying to finish but was cut off by Sangos impressed voice. "He has a convertible."  
  
"Is that all you care about?" Kagome chuckled and grabbed her bags filled with clothes and other necessities. Sango turned around and saw her friend hesitantly looking at her. "I guess this is good-bye." Kagome nodded slowly and tried to avoid Sango's eyes.  
  
"I'll call, and I'll tell you everything!" Kagome jogged out of the room.  
  
Sango's cheery mood disappeared as she took one last look at her friend before the same fate or demise would come upon her.  
  
***  
  
Kagome dragged her bags down the steps and placed them inside her 'Husbands' car. She didn't even know this guy and here she was about to go home with him.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" The man groaned.  
  
Kagome gave him a piercing look. His rude remarks wouldn't scathe her. "I have to wave good-bye, is that too long your highness?" Kagome gave her sarcastic remark and waved to her Mother accompanied by Sango, and Souta her brother. She eyed her house, the one she grew up in. It was quite big for a house, and she shared many memories inside.  
  
The car spoke with it's motor revving up, and they soon were speeding down the streets.  
  
***  
  
Kagome was silent for most of the ride but tried being the better person stuck in a situation like this.  
  
"Aren't you Inu-"  
  
"Inuyasha." He replied tapping on the side of the car with his claws.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Kagome if you didn't know." She said.  
  
That was all that they had talked about before they reached Inuyasha's house. It looked big, yet nothing was appealing from the outside. No flowers, no décor within an inch around it.  
  
"Nice outside." Kagome lied through her teeth.  
  
"Feh, let's get going inside and I'll show you the rooms." He muttered ignoring her comment. He lifted her bags out and carried them across his shoulders. 'He's very strong.' Kagome thought to herself as she followed his example. He opened the front door revealing a huge room indoors filled with magnificent furniture. Kagome's mouth formed an astonished look.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged after he saw her face and continued up the stairs with her bags. It took Kagome awhile, for she was still looking at everything. Pictures of Inuyasha when he was a child made her slightly grin, and next to him was someone more older but looked quite mature.  
  
She pointed at him and asked who it was. "He's my brother, named Sesshoumaru." He huffed as he dropped everything infront of a door. "Anyways this is your room. It's not much but do as you please, I'll be downstairs If you need anything." Walking away, Kagome thought the least he could do was to stick around for a while.  
  
She opened the door, finding everything fit and cleaned. The bed looked as though it was bigger than hers back home and she sat down giving it a softness test. "It seems as if he doesn't want to admit that he cleaned it up already." She ordered everything around and took a glance at her new home.  
  
*** A/n: Sango will find her husband in chapter 3 probably. She hasn't left the story! Shippou will not be included in this story sorry for any disappointments!  
  
Shall I keep going? If you did like it don't forget to review! ^^  
  
Ja, ne 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Stuck with You  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do next. Should she talk with Inuyasha? No, no, at the moment he seemed not so willingly wanting to get to know her. Explore the house? 'Sure, he never said I couldn't.' Kagome planted her feet to the floor and walked out of her room. Beside hers, Kagome saw another bedroom with door wide open. Kagome let her curiosity get the best of her and crawled into the space.  
  
It was similar to hers in many ways but it was a darker shade of everything. She felt that she had enough of this room, looking into closets wasn't her thing. Stepping out, the floor creaked and she managed to get across the hall and peak into a large bathroom. Perfect for hot showers, Kagome thought as she took a few seconds to think of the pleasure. There was another bathroom on the other side, but decided it was like the one she had seen.  
  
The pictures once more were showing bare Inuyasha in a tubful of water. Kagome snorted loudly at this, and stumbled back down the stairs.  
  
"Whats so funny?" A voice made her freeze.  
  
"Nothing, except those pictures of you are quite cute." Kagome said hushing herself.  
  
"Feh, if that's what you'd like to call em."  
  
"Yes, but anyways I'm all done looking around the house and I would like to do something." Kagome stared at him with hopeful eyes. What she really wanted to do was to visit Sango but the marriage permitted that she stay in contact with her husband for a few days before going out with friends or family.  
  
"We can go on a walk?" Inuyasha said in a not very enthused voice but Kagome could tell he was giving it a try at this husband and wife thing also. Kagome nodded slowly and they made their way to the front door. Inuyasha opened it and lead himself outside, Kagome grunted at his impoliteness and walked alongside him. 'Gentlemen are supposed to hold doors for ladies but dogs I can see don't have that embedded in their mind.' Kagome thought.  
  
They walked at a pace that they could both hold, while Kagome was looking at her new surroundings, Inuyasha was looking at the ground motionless. It was enough for her to not talk for so long, but she was a talkative person. She decided she'll try it first.  
  
"Do they hurt?" She pointed at the two triangular ears at the top of his head.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and gave her the expression of 'What kind of stupid question is that?' But instead gave a reply. "They're like your human ears but can hear much better." Kagome was satisfied but the urge to touch them became strong.  
  
"Can I touch them?" She mumbled softly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked by her. Kagome took her hands and placed them on his ears. Her index finger and thumb rubbed lightly against them. They were so soft and warm to her that she didn't want to pull away, after a few seconds she managed to do it.  
  
***  
  
The walk lasted for blocks and blocks before Kagomes legs felt hard and numb against the cold wind. Inuyasha was ahead of her before noticing that she wasn't beside him, he turned around and saw that she collapsed and was now laying on the grass staring up at the evening sky. He slowly made his way to where she was and tumbled down close to her.  
  
"You like the stars or something?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, My friend Sango and eye during the summer would camp outdoors and find constellations in the sky." Her hand pointed to a clutter of stars that began to form more brightly and told him it they were the stars of the dog. He took much interest in this, finding himself squinting to find more.  
  
Kagome thought that they were having a moment of getting to know each other, but to Inuyasha it was a moment of learning of these "constellations."  
  
After minutes of questions and answers he got up, brushing his pants off of loose grass and waiting for Kagome to do the same.  
  
"Have you gotten to old?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry that my legs hurt." Kagome shot back.  
  
"We've only been walking for about one hour and your legs hurt. Right now I wish that my parents chose some other women, or even better no women."  
  
"You know that can't happen. Everyone is married at the age of Seventeen, we can't help it it's just how it's always been. Who would want a inconsiderate person like you?" Kagome said implying that toward Inuyasha to answer.  
  
"Girls can't get enough of me." He said as he pulled Kagome off the grass and snickered. "I know you think I'm sexy." Kagome didn't find him funny, but thought he was embarrassing.  
  
"Let's go back now." She walked slowly, to slow for her husband. Inuyasha groaned and lifted her up into his arms. "Don't think I'm doing it for kindness, I'm doing it for the show I'm missing right now." His voice said as the lunged into a running speed much faster than any human that she knew.  
  
***  
  
They arrived back no shorter than a minute, Kagome trudged upstairs stating that she was tired and needed her rest, while Inuyasha stayed up late watching his favorite anime's and latenight talk shows.  
  
She opened her bedroom door. The room showed her bas that she brought with her, and Kagome chose one out of the bunch revealing her pajamas and bath supplies. He shower would wait until the morning. She got dressed and uncovered the comforter before climbing into the warm bed. She moved her head up against the pillow, thinking that she'll have to get used to this.  
  
"Sango, I hope your doing well." She ended her thoughts with a slight snore, and dreams that started her first night here.  
  
***  
  
Review if you liked this. Like I said Sango will make an appearance with her husband in the third or fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy this so far. ^^;  
  
Ja, ne 


	3. Invitations and Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry for the long update! Busy schedule! ^^  
  
Stuck with You  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The week went by slow to Kagome. Everything was filled with arguing, and the two newlyweds couldn't find anything to agree on at all. Luckily for Kagome an opportunity to escape for a while came through the mail. As soon as she saw who it was from she could hardly hide a grin.  
  
Lazily Kagome plopped on the bed and opened the letter that was addressed to her and her new husband. A short letter, an invitation as it looked, unfolded itself in Kagomes gripping hands. It read-  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I heard about your marriage and I do hope you two are getting along together. Congratulations! Your mother, Kagome, told me this address so I could mail this letter to you as soon as possible. I also, have been married over the past week to my new wonderful husband, Sesshoumaru, and he and I have agreed on holding a party this weekend, Saturday. It'll start around 7:00 and will last until the wee hours of the morning. Late, ne? I hope you can make it, I will be looking forward to your reply!  
  
3 Your friend,  
Kagura.  
  
P.s. Don't be too formal, only a little get together to catch up on things.  
  
Kagura had been another one of the close friendships that Kagome never expected to hear from. Was it silly to think that everyone would forget about her just because she lived somewhere new? She smacked her head lightly for even thinking of such ridiculous thoughts.  
  
A get together? Kagome bit on her lower lip, thinking about how her husband would react. She could already hear him yapping about how he had something to do. The decision was brought to her that she wasn't missing out on seeing her pals, so off she sprung from her bed and down the stairs she pounded.  
  
Kagomes head peeked from the corner and could see a blockhead, her husband, slanted on the couch with a magazine opened in front of him. "Demon Weekly." He seemed to take no notice for the lady who stood almost directly in his view, and acted as though nothing happened in those few seconds. Kagome wasn't going to wait for his recognition, instead she grasped the top of the magazine and pulled it down so his face could be seen.  
  
"I was finishing that sentence." He snorted. "I guess you don't care if I find out whether that puppy was eaten or not."  
  
She sighed heavily. "You're right I really couldn't care less." He squinted his eyes, as his brow furrowed completely. His eyes completely narrowed on what was tangled in her hands. Kagome assumed he had found the wrinkled letter.  
  
"Kagura has sent a letter, as you can see, and has welcomed us to come to her and her husbands party this weekend. Saturday to be exact." She beamed, Inuyasha opened his mouth about to say something but Kagome cut him off. "Yes that would mean you would come along also. That includes taming your attire, hair—"  
  
"--I'm not going."  
  
"Of course you are, you don't have any plans."  
  
"I do."  
  
"And they would consist of? Oh! I know this answer." In mock thinking the girl raised a finger to her lower lip and placed it lightly there. "Sleeping, eating, sleeping, I do hope I haven't forgotten the eating?"  
  
"Shut up. Fine I'll go." He knew she knew she had him beat. He DIDN'T have anything to do, that meant he DIDN'T have anyway of getting out of the silly invitation. He cursed at her in his mind, now he had to drag himself to something he didn't want to attend and gabber with other fools who were there. Worst of all, he would probably be forced to be groomed, only a bit.  
  
(Saturday, 6:30)  
  
Kagome saw herself smiling at her. She couldn't help but feel nervous about seeing her old friends, and making new ones. Most of all she was tightly wishing that Sango showed, she missed her dearly. Kagome propped her thick black hair into a tight bun nestled on at the back of her head, with her new brown crew shirt that was recently bought along with some jeans. Nothing formal like Kagura had stated, this was okay right? Kagome assuredly nodded and retreated from the bathroom to see how Inuyasha was doing on his own.  
  
"Damn it all!" His yells and hollers melted into her brain. Her eyes winced slightly with each loud noise. Something wasn't going his way.  
  
Kagome pulled herself into view, seeing that Inuyasha had tried to brush his hair, and on his fourth brush. His golden eyes bored into her body as he turned his head considering her presence. The death glare.  
  
"Forget my hair." He snarled, as he crossed his arms over his chest and forced himself from his spot, brushing past her. The wife couldn't help but giggle with a hand pressed on her lips to keep her own hollers from erupting. To her, it was quite sweet of him to go through such trouble of fixing his hair. She soon found herself leaving the upper floor as well.  
  
Inuyasha was waiting impatiently besides the door with the keys rotating around his clawed finger. The look he was now pulling off was 'Are you done making fun of me and can we get this over with?'  
  
Kagome only smiled and walked up to him with her hands nestled behind her back, intertwined. "Yes I'm ready, and you look great." And look great he did. His silver hair was as ususal, cascading down his broad shoulders, with a deep green t-shirt over his front, accompanied by some dark jeans on the bottom. The outfit made him look gorgeous, even for a casual one like always.  
  
He only frowned deeper at this comment, even if it was a compliment. A groan stammered in his throat has he turned on his heal and opened the door to the garage.  
  
"Who's her husband anyway?" He asked, sincerely curious.  
  
Kagome thought and tried to recollect the words printed. "Oh! Some fellow named Sosshameru? Sesshenaru? Sesshoumaru! That's the one!"  
  
Inuyasha froze.  
  
Great.  
  
They were visiting his brother as well.  
  
I apologize for the long update!  
  
:D I'm starting the auction. * pounds gavel* Start your bids on the Water fountain of naked Inuyasha! Complete with carp! R&R, to start the bids! Winner shall be named next chapter! 


End file.
